Cupcake Queen
by Peace.Love.Passion.Laugh
Summary: Kim is an average teenage girl working at "Cupcake Queen" to earn enough money to attend Stanford. Jack Brewer is the world's most known celebrity who happens to catch her eye the moment she takes his order. Will her thoughts for him change the more their worlds collide? When an incident forces them to chose their future, will it be with each other? Jack/Kim -HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. My name is Noelle. My sister gave me her account mainly because she lost her muse in her stories and wanted to tell you she is very sorry and told me not to give out the name of her stories for those who were waiting for an update. She is very sorry and well wanted me to take her place. I've been dabbling in writing, never really noticed my passion in it until my sister pointed it out and everything. Coming up with this idea just made me super excited to share it with you guys.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. No one's really perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

_"The whole guy charm! I'm not falling for it!"  
_-Kim Crawford

* * *

Chapter One: The Star Cupcake

I was never a big fan of anything. It was like how girl's couldn't get enough of nail polish and glitter and all those things that I'm forced to gag that, I'm tired of being different but I'm also glad that I'm not one of those clique girls in stories. I don't skip around and show people how well I did my nails, instead my nails are caked with pink frosting a color which I'm not too fond with either. Ever since my family move to Seaford, a local town in which all the stores are gathered into one specific area. It was like one big homey place for everyone to gather and know, unfortunately for me I'm not too fond of socializing when I have a big batch of dough to fold and shove in the worn out oven.

My family had always run a cupcake store, it was passed down from generations ever since my grandmother's grandmother had thought it was the best way to keep the family together and peaceful. Ever since I was 6 I would run down the stairs and into the kitchen before I was late for lessons from my mother, she had learnt to bake and frost the cupcakes since she was part of the family. Now that they had me, it was my job to pass down the cupcake store. It's kind of a bummer really, I'm an only child. I would hate to be a failure.

But growing up in a place surrounded by the smell of cupcakes and the sight of them, I grew to love making them. It takes stress off from school in which everyday I'm given at least 5 new assignments that was due exactly 3 days from then. From the age of 10 I've been stuck in the attic known as my room, laying on my bed and sketching up new designs for the cupcakes kept a wide grin on my face. But that was just a hobby that takes my mind off something like cheerleaders and jocks.

I've dreamed of getting a scholarship to Stanford. I place where I could start a new life and eventually lead me back to the cupcake store, basically I would start back into the beginning. No matter how much I've argued with my parents they've pestered me on living my life in a cupcake store, the only reason I stayed there was to earn enough money for my school intuition money so I could still go to university without asking my parents for an earn loan and which I wouldn't pay back.

I was stuck as Kim Crawford, an average teenage girl.

I let out a frustrated groan as my fingers fumbled with the delicate red rose, pressing it deeper to prevent it from sliding off for the millionth time. I blew out the strand of blonde hair out of my eyes and continued back to eyeing the cupcake. it had a light pink color, sprinkled with rainbow toppings and a heart shaped holder. Peering through the translucent holder was deep chocolate brown. I licked my lips as my stomach growled loudly, I swiftly ignored it and placed the cupcake on a nearby tray before grasping the edges and placing it aside.

Wiping my caked fingers on my maroon apron with the lettering of, "Cupcake Queen" plastered on the front. I shook my head in displeasure at the store name, it recently became my school nickname, everywhere my feet turned to go was another greeting. I slipped off my hairband and redid my bun before securing it tightly. My brown eyes dulled at the sight of a freshly made batch of strawberry cupcake mixture.

With a childish stomp of my feet and I dragged myself forward, clasping the wooden spoon and began to mix it thoroughly before grabbing a stack of cupcake holders and began placing them on the tray. My head snapped to examine the front of the store. It had a light blue wallpaper, and soft, multiple colored tiled flooring. She felt like she was in a doll house.

I began to scoop the mixture into the cups, halfway and continued with the rest. My eyes boring holes, blinking as I grew tired with the sight. The minute I finished the batch I grabbed oven mitts and shoved the tray inside and kicked it shut. Walking to the front my mother widened her eyes at me before pushing me back inside, I frowned at her actions and shoved her hands off my shoulder.

"What? Am I too embarrassing to be out in the open?" I asked sarcastically. My mother grabbed a damp dish towel and wiped off any trace of frosting.

"No. Of course not." my mother laughed before poking my nose. I scrunched it up before looking at my mom patiently, "I just want you to look presentably in front of the customers."

"Why would I-" then I stopped in mid-sentence and shook my head rapidly, "No! No! I'm serving today?" I shrieked in displeasure. Immediately my mom shushed me and patted my back, I squirmed under her touch.

"Dad's running out of supplies and went out of town to buy new ones. I need some help, darling." she explained. I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight, my mood worsened as the door flung open to reveal more customers waited to be served. I grudgingly abandoned my frosted covered apron and fetched the waitress apron with the needed supplies.

It felt more like a cafe. I hurriedly tied a bow and went outside, looking at my mom for confirmation. The minute she nodded, I headed out reaching the first two and forced on a smile, "Hi. What can I get you?" I asked sweetly. Quickly I jotted down their order before placing their table number down and hurried back to fetch their food.

The routine went on for agonizing minutes, my forced smiles turned into a frown but the customers didn't mind. They were just shooting my gentle smiles and laughed and chattered on as I left. At least I would get more tips than needed, of course sacrificing my hanging out time was forced but if I can get my mom to realize I was responsible enough to work and earn my money, maybe she's change her mind.

Just as the customers left I collected their one dollar tip and shoved it inside the apron. I went to serve another when my mom called out, "Honey! Can you take his order, I have to take a phone call." I was about to disagree when she disappeared through the double doors, I shook my head at her before dragging my feet over to the brown haired guy, he was muscular and currently sporting a white shirt, tight enough to hug his muscles. Just as I neared the front, I narrowed my eyes at the sight of his sun glasses.

I pursed my lips but continued, "Welcome to Cupcake Queen, what can I get you?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow before eyeing the menu behind me.

"What would you recommend?" he asked in a deep and husky voice. I took in his words carefully, never heard this question before and I didn't like it one bit. I crossed my arms and leaned back, eyeing him questioningly.

"You're asking me?" I laughed slightly before tucking in loose strands. I slammed down my notepad and pencil before shoving a free menu over to him, "The customer's always right. So just pick." I told him sternly. I was annoyed that he was taking off time from other customers leaving me with no choice but to deal with their rude comments.

"Well. I don't know what's good," he chuckled, "First time here."

I gave up on my little game and peered at the menu before pointing my finger at my favorite. "Double chocolate chip mocha cupcake?" he read out loud unsure. I leaned forward and dropped my voice into a low and threatening tone.

"You asked." I simply said and snatched back the menu.

"Alright. I guess I'll take it." I heard him say. I nodded slowly and turned away from him to grab a take-out bag as he also ordered coffee and a bagel, I turned back to retrieve the cupcakes from the display and only stumbled back in shock the moment I saw the deep brown sets of eyes he had. My breathing hitched slightly before I snapped my attention away. I bent and grabbed his order before wrapped the bag up and straightening up.

It was then I got a good view of him. It was Jack Brewer, the most famous and award-winning actor in his generation, he was known for his looks and stunts. And had made the top 10 hottest celebrities during his breakthrough, it was impossible not to know him. My mouth dried at the sight of him and I flushed beat red at the thought my behavior, I hated the fact that he had that affect on me. Still, I didn't know why he'd rather stroll in like a normal guy instead of strutting in with pride.

"That'll be 7.50." I managed to choke out. He shook his head and flashed his dazzling smile. Of course, he'd be cocky and conceited that he had that affect on girls. "Stop that." I snapped sternly over at him and shifted uncomfortably as his gaze stayed on me.

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

I gestured to him wildly, "The whole guy charm! I'm not falling for it." I snapped. He offered his money and I ignored as he scrunched his eyebrows at the sight of me. I gingerly grabbed the money and gave him his change. I literally shoved the bag in his face, smirking as he leaned back immediately to avoid being hit. I didn't mind being rude, if he wanted to be a normal guy and I'll treat him like a normal guy. He grasped his food and hesitantly turned around before swiftly turned back to say.

"One tip. Being rude to your customers isn't a great way to sell." he murmured harshly before sliding his sun glasses back on and walked out of the door. I waited until I heard the _ding _as the door shut and I stood there fuming at him.

"You'll get wrinkles early if you continue doing that honey." my mother told him and patted my cheek, I gaped at her before grabbing my notepad and pencil and went back to taking orders. I couldn't help looking back at the door wondering if I'll see him again, I shook my head and forced myself to become distracted. Even though it was just 2 o'clock in the afternoon, I wanted the day to be over.

* * *

I strolled through the park. My mind was still occupied by Jack Brewer's appearance, isn't that what stars always do? I gritted my teeth in frustration before finding a decent bench to occupy with my grumbling self. Plopping myself down on it, I pulled out my notebook and flipped through the numbers of cupcakes drawn in to find a fresh and new blank page. Immediately my mind clicked and my pencil began to draw smoothly, the next cupcake was chocolate flavored. It was decorated with blue frosting and star-shaped sprinkles in multiple colors. To make it more glamorous, I placed in edible glitters to show how stars are always shining.

I knew that this cupcake had symbolized Jack Brewer's appearance in my life.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work. Of course. It's my first work on fanfiction. If you're wondering at the end of each chapter will be a sketch of a new chapter relating to the chapter and everything. You can guess why the title is the chapter's title.

What do you think?

REVIEW!

-Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm loving fanfiction so much! It gives me such a positive feeling. And I just love continuing my stories, you'll never know what the finished project will be like and I can't wait to see what it's going to be. Loving all of you guys' reviews, it's so lightening and I just love to see more and re-read them. Writing just relaxes me and brings me to a new place. And by the way, the first chapter was my first try of first person after being this third person narrative. So I kind of thought that the chapter sucked because I haven't returned to first person in about 5 years. I don't know. And no, I am not a Filipino but I checked out the trailer and kind of felt bad that it was kind of close to it but I have my own way of this story so I'm not really copying especially since I haven't heard of that movie...and I just thought about a story revolving around family businesses and my obsession with cupcakes and owning my own little cafe.

I'm thinking of getting a account on the Kickin' It wikia or twitter so you guys can follow the stories. I'm not sure but I'm thinking of it.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

_"Couldn't take the suffering anymore, now can you, sweetheart?"  
_-Jack Brewer

* * *

Chapter Two: The Mystery Cupcake

I sat grumbling in my comfy and velvet couch in the living. The remote tight in my grip making my palm turn clammy, I removed my hand and scrunched my nose in disgust before wiping my hand on the couch. You can totally imagine the Grinch once you can walk through the doors and trust me, the sight isn't pretty when my mood worsened. Everything I've tried to take my mind off Jack Brewer it backfires and sends something whirling back at me. Currently, I was just surfing through the channels trying to find something I could tolerate with. Behold, the image focuses on Jack Brewer's interview, I watched in distaste as he laughed freely and agreed to the reporter.

But on good thing came out of watching his interview. I found out he was staying here for 2 months to promote his upcoming movie, I still didn't know how he managed to trick the paparazzi. I shifted and removed the pillow off my lap and placed my feet back on the floor, wooden but covered by a rug. I rolled my eyes to myself, great, the superstar was going to fount around shooting his pride to everyone who he knew wasn't worthy enough. Including me, I shut the television off and grabbed my mug that I drained hot chocolate from.

I smacked my lips, receiving the warm and delicate taste of chocolate. I moaned slightly before removing myself from the couch. Dressed in my plaid pajamas, and a purple tank top, I had placed my hair up into a messy ponytail too exhausted from today's work. I found it unbelievable that the living room was the second floor up from the store, basically the floor I was standing on was the ceiling of the cupcake store. I grinned widely and stomped loudly and playfully before letting out a soft collection of giggles.

Turning the counter and heading towards the sink, I placed my mug down before heading back to the couch. I grabbed the blanket that was once around me and dragged it across the floor as the headed to the window, plopping myself down on the padding that came along the window pane I threw open the shutters and poked my head outside. Immediately I breathed in the fresh scent of bread baking, across from my house was a bakery store, I loved going out here and just feel like I was back home with a field of wheat.

I clutched the wool blanket around me tighter as the cold breeze sent shivers down my exposed skin. I've always loved the evening, everything seems to calm down and you finally enjoy the sight without hearing the annoying sound of cars honking repeatedly. It makes a great alarm clock, this has always been my routine, just staring up into the darken sky and trying to see if the stars are out. I don't know what makes evening so peacefully but I guess it's just the sensation of the evening.

I waved slightly at the elder woman inside the bakery store. I rested my hand back down on my lap as the owner of the store opened the door for a customer struggling with the plenty of things they were carrying. I grew to love Seaford because of how homey it felt, just like out of a book that I once read before I lost it during our move here. With one last sigh I closed the shutters and dragged my body up to the attic, ignoring the third floor and heading to the fourth where it was basically my own floor and I didn't mind at all.

Throwing my blanket on the bed under another window, I closed the curtains and plopped down on my desk. Glancing at the clock that currently struck 7 o'clock before deciding to do some of my homework that wouldn't be due until Wednesday. I wasn't disturbed until 30 minutes later when my phone rang, immediately I dropped my pencil and took the call.

"Yes, Grace?" Grace O'Doherty had been my best friend ever since I first moved to Seaford. She had taken me under her wing the moment I entered the school, showing me what not to do and what to do. What lunch tables to sit in and what not. She's one of those whose died to join the popularity group but unfortunately she just didn't have the quality the cheerleaders did and she was out the next try out. Like the best friend I am, I comfort her wracking body and stroked her long brown hair reaching down to her waist.

She was beautiful, had curves the right place. Rocked the current fashion and had the confidence to try anything out-going, she was a fashion freak every time we'd go shopping. Usually I'd look for some jeans and pretty tops and cardigans, while she raged throughout the store and battled with customers to get the clothing articles which she always manages to win. She was one of those who loved high heels and dresses and makeup, I had grown to live with it and when she's not a fashion freak, we'd just share something we had in common.

Going to Stanford. We made a promise to each other to attend there the same year and have no obstacles break us apart. It was easy, maybe since I wasn't one of those pretty girls that gets dates every weekend. We'd go to each other's house and study for our exams and quizzes, sometimes I'd let her paint my nails not that I enjoyed it but she's one of those people that sees something in others that people like me can't see.

"Did you hear!" she shrieked in my ear, I cringed and pulled my phone slightly away but kept on listening, praying it wasn't what I was thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack Brewer is here for-" Grace began slowly in an exciting voice.

"I know, is here for 2 months," I told her quickly before she could damage my ear drum any longer, "I saw the interview." I added in and twirled around in my chair and playing with a strand that fell from my ponytail.

"We can totally run in to him, on purpose and become friends and he'll fall in love with one of us and-" Grace panted and I bit back a groan and stood up from my chair and sat on my bed.

"Grace! This is reality not a fairytale!" I snapped. I heard her groan, I bit my lip and prepared myself for her lecture about how I'm never interested in guys, especially Jack. I rolled around until I was on my back and kicked at the ceiling finding myself smiling.

"Kimmy, Kimmy," I growled on the other end, "Kim. How can you possibly not find Jack Brewer the hottest human being on the planet!" she squealed. I wished I was on the other end shoving a pillow in her face.

"Look, I'll admit he's attractive but not anything where I'll kill myself to make him mine attractive," I told her honestly, "Besides. There are million of girls in line and you might has well shove through them all if you want to meet Jack Brewer, quite frankly I don't mind."

"Wait. So you'll support me in trying to spot him." she asked.

I sat up and shrugged before noticing she couldn't see me, "More like stalking. And, so I've already met him and it wasn't clique and every...-oh darn." As I realized I gave up my secret to Grace. There was a gasp, too long for my liking and I smacked the phone to alert her. Hearing her startled, I smirked and leaned back against my bed with a satisfied grin.

"You met, the Jack Brewer!" Grace squealed, "When? Where? How? Details!" And this was my punishment, I try my best not to make it seem like it was worth something to look at especially since I made a complete fool of myself. How it wasn't all ray and sunshine or running into each other's arms. Then she began rambling on about how it was fate and how it was totally meant for us to be together and I just responded with a loud snort.

My head began pounding about all the nonsense I've put up with Jack Brewer and bid Grace a goodbye and hanged up before she could respond. Shutting my phone off, I lost the interest to finish the homework that I bet no one else was bothering to do. Placing my phone on the night stand I found it was 8:15, I just spent 45 minutes talking about the guy that's been occupying my mind for the day.

I need a distraction.

* * *

I raced downstairs and shut the living room door behind me. Slipping on a jacket before I traded my bunny slippers for a pair of worn out sneaker and re-did my ponytail. Immediately I saw my mother working on a fresh new batch of cupcake mixture and I walked towards her, popping my lips and swinging my arms. "Hey, mama." I greeted her cheerfully, she gave me a quick and unsure smile, "I have some spare time. Need any help?" She flashed me a quick smile and gave the bowl one last mix before tapping the wooden spoon to get rid of any extra mixture.

I followed after her as she wiped her hands on her apron, finding her worn out and tired. I grew guilty for my thoughts earlier before glancing at my outfit and cringed, "Mama. You should get some rest, didn't you say you've hadn't been sleeping lately?" I told her and grabbed the mixture out of her reach and stopping her from doing anything else.

"I'm fine, honey." she assured me, I wasn't convinced.

"Mama. Me and Papa will be okay, we managed during the afternoon and besides, business is slowing down," I tried to convince her with a pleading voice, "Please Mama." I urged. She finally gave me by handing in her apron and giving me a goodnight kiss, as she headed up I called for some spare clothes. Dressing quickly I pushed through the double doors, glancing up the staircase before nodding satisfaction.

I headed to my dad and ruffled his dark brown hair and gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked shocked at the sight of me but gave me a grin back, "Darling. What are you doing here?"

"Sent mama to sleep." I giggled at his taken back expression, "I can take the front." I say. He nodded and finished up his current customer before giving me a kiss on the head and disappeared in the back. I exited the front and began to take orders just like the morning, grabbing tips and staring longingly at it before shoving them in my waitress apron. Surprisingly I wasn't tired from this morning, still managing to race back and fort.

I turned my head at the sound of a _Ding! _And groan at the sight of Jack walking in this time gathering the customers' attention, I rolled my eyes and continued grabbing the napkins left on the table and wiped away spills. I sensed a warm presence behind me and I didn't bother to turned around before I noticed I had to throw away the used napkins.

I met his warm brown eyes and forced myself to look away immediately, "Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed as the customers' watched us like greedy rodents.

"Well. I was wondering if I could get another one of those double chocolate chip mocha cupcake." Jack answered with equal annoyance. I hastily threw away the napkins, "But it seems like people like aren't allowed the equal respect that these people does." I sighed and rang up his order and took his money. He did have a point, suddenly having a grudge on him because he'd been occupying my mind wasn't a good reason.

I ignored his comment and gave him his change, "Well. I got one thing right," I say and bent to retrieve 2 cupcakes that he paid for, my mouth watered at the sight of my favorite cupcake before I gulped, "You loved the cupcake I recommended. I'm not surprised, it is my favorite." I gave him a small smile and handed him a bag. Before groaning as 3 hands shot up to be served.

"I'll be right with you!" I called out and hurriedly tried to exit the back of the cashier and banged my knee against the counter, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I hissed as I bounced on one leg. He watched in amusement as I managed to grab my notepad and pencil at the same time while in pain.

"Do you need some help?" he asked surprising me.

"What?" I cried out in shock, slamming against the provided coat rack. Great was I making a huge fool of myself in front of him, and I shouldn't mind but I do. I watched as he bit back a chuckle and placed his bag back down on the counter and shake his shaggy brown locks off his eyes. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, "I don't need help! Especially from a celebrity." I called out as I limped towards my next customer.

I hurriedly jotted in the order hearing the customer say, "You might need to ice that, hun." the lady in her late thirties suggested, with concern laced in her tone. I gave her a quick nod and limped back to the front to get her order. My knee throbbed the more I had walked and I took the liberty to massage my knee before coming back with her order.

I gave a scowl as more customers entered through the doors before turning back to Jack who gestured to the tables left unclean, I limped back to him until I was facing his chest and looked up with an hiss, "Fine. I do need help."

"Couldn't take the suffering anymore, now can you, sweetheart?" he chuckled as I flung the notepad at his direction.

"It doesn't take a brain to know how to take orders now does it?" I batted my eyelashes innocent, a smirk worming up to my face as he eyed me carefully, "Good luck!" I waved to him sweetly before heading to an empty table to clear up the mess the customers leave behind before joining Jack in serving. Looking back at him, I found him doing surprisingly well and that thought only angered me more.

He had sent a charming smile over to an elderly pair, who laughed as they knew who he was and praised him for being so successful. I stood behind the counter with crossed arms, shaking my head as he ripped up a paper of an order to hand to me. I grudgingly took it and fulfilled their order and joined Jack as he continue to chat with them.

I touched his arm, ignoring the spark that ignited the moment I did and sent the couple a loving smile. "Jack, we have more people to serve." I told him as nicely as I can for the couple. He glanced down at me before looking at the hand that was touching his arm before smirking at me, immediately I dropped my hand and handed them their order.

"Awwh, look Marvin," the elderly woman giggled, "The couple works together like a true team." My jaw dropped at her comment before I switched my finger between Jack and I. I let out a huff of disbelief before trying to correct them.

"What! I-I" I tried to say before Marvin interrupted.

"Best luck to both of you," Marvin tugged Jack close who hesitantly drew near to listen to him, "Don't let that one go. She's a keeper." I refused to hear the rest and resumed my position back at the counter. Still in shock from the couple's observation, Jack and I...a couple? Now that's a funny joke, mainly because I can't even stand that bastard. Besides, why would Jack take interest in a average girl like me when he could have a model?

"You're scowling." he pointed out a chuckle. I was surprised he wasn't bothered but didn't think to say anything and instead gave him the next order.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!" I snapped at him. He only shook his head at me before grabbing the order, I leaned against the wall hoping my father was still busying making the cupcakes. I still don't know why he bothered to help me out int he first place, didn't he love watching normal people struggling to get a good tip?

As the store cleared out I headed out the door to switch the sign to 'Close'. Leaning against the door as Jack continued smiling as he washed down tables, I still don't know what's giving Jack a good spirit. I walked up to him, hoping my temper wouldn't get the best of him.

"You can drop the act now." I told him lamely. He only glanced up, warming me with his brown eyes and continued working, "Are you growing deaf?" He let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms, the damp rag slung over his broad shoulder as he stared down at me challenging.

"No." he just said. "But I think you sniffed up too much cupcake mixture to tell me to drop what act." he said in a more harsher tone. I studied him, ignoring the way the light fell perfectly on him to show how defined he was.

"Oh what? Don't tell me you didn't do this because it was good for your image." I followed after him as he moved to another table to clean up.

"Even if I told you, you'd find another smart and sarcastic remark to shoot back at me." he said, I looked away as his muscles contract as he began wiping down the table smoothly. I shifted my weight, my eyes boring holes at him.

"I refuse to believe that someone like you can just walk in here and take up a job like a normal person." I snapped bitterly. I gulped as he straightened up to stare down at me intensely.

"Sometimes, people forget that we were once normal people." he shot back with a shake of disappointment, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I stood there thinking a good comeback before giving up and sitting down on the plush and vacant, maroon colored couch. My hands clasped together as my eyes continued examining him, did he just want to be a normal person? Why did he come back we he knew I was just going to be plain sarcastic? Why did he bother with my attitude towards him? I hated wanting to know an answer.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "And how would you anything about being a normal person?" I snapped bitterly. I stood up, leaning back against the smooth table. He looked back as he placed the damp rag on the counter, seeing as his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tightly I gave a smirk of triumph.

"You don't know one thing about me." he growled. I gave out a humorless laugh as I untied my waitress apron and strolled forward, passing and purposely brushing his shoulder as I made my way around the cashier to place in the remaining money, I watched it burst open and I roughly shoved the bills and coins in. I shut the drawer close with my hip as I rounded on him.

"Oh yeah, no one knows about the world famous Jack Brewer. Only 2 years older than me. Won his first award at the age of 12 and starred in over 14 movies just as he turned 16. Has a total of 24 awards and 38 nominations. A 3rd degree black belt that comes in handy during stunts in action movies and is known not to have a stunt double unless necessary," I continued before he could retort, "Your favorite flavor of ice-cream is cookie dough, you skateboard during your spare time and you don't have a favorite color."

I looked up surprised he didn't have the look of astonishment, "I meant my personal life." I rolled my eyes and grasped the damp rag he placed on the counter.

"As if you know my name." I retorted with a huff. He didn't respond but just simply turned his body so my front was facing his back. "Oh real mature." I say before slapping his broad shoulder with the cloth. He stiffened but pulled away from the counter, whirling around to grab his bag that he order hours ago. Watching in pure hatred as he continued to walk towards the entrance, me following closely behind so I can lock the doors.

He stopped the door from closing and gave me a smirk, "By the way. Your name is Kim Crawford." he winked and let the doors become a barrier between us. I stood there fuming and locked the doors with much force as possible. How did he get my name? Then I glanced down at my name tag and let out a groan, never really like name tags, it's a free way visit to creepville.

Pushing through the double doors, I locked those too for safety measures and threw the dirty rag into the sink, too exhausted to wash it before dragging my feet up the wooden stairs and into the living room and up my bedroom and calling out a goodnight to my father currently watching the latest sports channel on. I flopped down on my mattress, sighing in pleasure as it massaged the knots in my back. Flickering my gaze over to my sketch pad, I grasped it and flipped to a fresh page.

I sketched quickly of a chocolate mixture before adding in a inner and different flavor in the middle of the cupcake. It was my thought of how Jack may be harsh and cold but helping me out was a generous act, there was something more to Jack than just irritating the heck out of me. He was a mystery and I wanted to find out, even if it meant using the 2 months he has to do so. Smacked on the top of the chocolate frosting was a question mark he left for me, I topped it off with a swirl of vanilla before nodding in satisfaction.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess that was better than the other chapter. I'm never satisfied with any of my work and it's always someone who tells it's better than hers/his. But I never believe them. I'm making this relationship not start out nicely, you know harsh Kim and harsh Jack basically a hate-love story which I really love, seeing how two people who hate each other somehow become insanely attracted to each other. Anyway I would love to see your thoughts on this chapter!

REVIEW!

-Noelle


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I absolutely love the reviews I've received! It really makes my day and I grinned like a fool whenever I see someone enjoy this story so much. Well, I'm writing up another chapter mainly because I couldn't help myself and also I wanted to give you guys another chapter. I do not want to become of those authors who doesn't update in a month, no offense I'm pretty sure they have a lot of things to do and once I return back to school I will too. But I will feel the guilt of knowing someone of you guys are waiting for another chapter and I can't keep you waiting.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

Chapter Three: Endearing

Rummaging through my locker my eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as I tried to fish out the right binder for my next two periods. I frowned as I pulled out Chemistry and shoved it back in. With my pencil cases abandoned on the floor next to my feet I dropped the textbook next to it as I spotted the purple binder and timidly placed the papers; sticking out, back in. I don't remember how messy I've gotten, checking my room back home my parents would be surprised how much of a mess my locker has begun. I never liked lockers and the minutes left to grab the right binder and throw in the books I've had during the last period.

I jumped, startled as my locker door slammed shut. I stared questioningly at Grace, currently leaning against the locker next to mine and checking her nails with a frustrated expression. She looked up and I flinched at the anger, "Okay. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" I let out a soft laugh as she pouted, my fingers went to dial in the combination, "And thanks. Now I have to do a quick sprint to the other side of the building." I tried my hardest to hide my sarcastic tone.

She simply rolled her piercing blue eyes and shifted so her shoulder was pressed up against the locker, "I find it unfair!" she pouted. I hide my smile as I poked my head inside my locker once again to grab the last needed supplies. "You know. That you got to meet and work with Jack Brewer when you find him ridiculously idiotic."

I sighed and closed my lockers and myself on my knees to gather up my supplies, "Well. You could hang around the shop until he comes again, but I doubt that he will after the whole not needed argument I struck up with me." I bit my lip and simply shrugged, "I'm surprised you're not saying all those cheesy things like it was fate or you two are meant to be with each other."

I bounced back up to my feet and cocked an eyebrow, "Well. Do you want me to?" Grace wiggled her eyebrows and I forced a gag, "Oh come on! You really don't imagine dating that piece of-"

I let out a mischievous smile, "Junk?" I offered to finish. She frowned deeply at me and locked out arms as we made our way to my next class, she shook her head and tugged me to the corner of my next class. I still didn't know why she's making a big deal of meeting Jack, he's the same as other superstars, insane, cocky and selfish. Okay not as selfish since he offered to help me in the shop but if he hadn't come in the first place I wouldn't have gone up tot he counter to get his order and bang my knee or be placed under pressure.

I scoffed in disbelief, evaluating the skills of someone normal. Not everyone can be a Jack Brewer. I shivered at the thought, my eyes drifted back to Grace seeing that her mouth was moving in a rapid and nonhuman pace I clicked my attention back to her, only to find out she was rambling on and on about Jack. Must I always have a punishment? Can't I hate that jerk that believes the he has a hard life? Asking about himself when I was placed in another situation and believes he knows me? I grumbled in distaste of how much I hate his guts.

"Oh come on!" Grace whined, "Jack can't be that bad!"

I let out a humorless laugh, "If you spent 3 hours with him...well then your theory is proven wrong." I ripped my arm away from hers as I entered my next class of pure torture as the cheerleaders eyed me, I rolled my eyes and purposely bumped my shoulder against one. She stumbled back in shock and unprepared for the impact, "Oh come on. It wasn't even hard." I murmured and bit back a laugh as the cheerleaders spun with a disbelief expression. I flashed back a winning smile and turned my back on them.

* * *

I should have been back home and resting in my big and comfy bed of mine. But no, I was forced to take the bus to the grocery store to pick up some last minute shopping for supplies needed in the shop and also for dinner. I pushed through the door, my hands grasping the basket near the entrance and slumped in defeat at the sight of the store. I shifted to pull out the piece of paper immediately reading the first and easy ingredient, flour.

Having finished and checked off the 7 items I've recently put in my basket, I turned and found myself in front of the eggs. I reached out and grasp one carton and shook my head and placed it back and found the proper one that I wrote down from the phone call my mother made. With my fingers only grasping a tiny portion of the carton I was unprepared for the bump that one of the customer gave me. My fingers slipped and lost grasp of the carton, I closed my eyes and prepared to hear the crack of the eggs.

When 2 minutes flew by I forced myself to open my eyes only to find my carton was in the hands of warm and slightly tanned hands. I stared in disbelief before looking up as I said, "Thank y-" I immediately frowned as Jack stood a few paces in front of me, one hands shoved in his pocket and currently wearing a red long sleeved sweater, right enough to see how muscular he was. On the collar of his shirt was the pair of sunglasses he always wore.

The cold pricked my bare legs, and I realized that I was under the protection of a plaid, red, black and white skirt with a black and gleaming belt. I had matched the skirt with a white blouse with a ruffled pattern covering my chest and brown and laced up ankle boots. I had left my hair down in loose curls, loose enough to look natural. I pursed my lips and repeated my sentence as I took the carton he held out for me, "Thanks." I said and couldn't help the sarcasm laced in my tone.

He raised an arched eyebrow, "Oh. Is that how you treat someone who saved you precious dollars?" he gave out a humorless laugh. I kept my straight face on and placed the carton inside the basket.

I ignored his comment, "I never thought I'd see the day of Jack Brewer doing his own chores. What happened?" I leaned forward and lowered my tone, "Did the person that always ran out to grab you food finally quit?" His chocolate brown eyes darkened slightly as I pulled away with a sarcastic tone.

"Still as sarcastic as ever, and to prove you wrong. I never had someone do my chores," he smirked, "I'm not selfish like some people judgmental as you." I lowered my basketball and scowled at him. He shot me his signature smirk and I rolled my eyes frankly tired of his cocky ways.

"Hate having your ego busted?" I say. He didn't reply but glanced at the paper in my hand, immediately I closed my fingers over it before eyeing him carefully, "Staring is rude." I snapped bitterly and turned to walk in the other direction, picking up the last item on the last and silently cursed that I had to run into him. Why must it be me that has to endear the torture? I snapped my cell phone open and dialed my mom's phone number before making my way to the cashier.

I quickly told her I was paying at the cashier but awful news struck me. "What do you mean you can't take me home?" I shrieked silently into the phone as my eyes watched the cashier scan the items. Giving her the money I picked up the 3 bags of grocery both making my arms ache from the heavy items from the list, I hanged out and leaned casually outside of the store, fuming and glaring into open space.

"Trying to make fire?" Jack's voice made me growl.

"No. I'm hoping for a miracle to happen so I won't have to haul this junk home!" I snapped. I shifted and from the corner of my eye I saw him slip on his sunglasses, "Must you carry that thing everywhere?" I hissed. He cocked an eyebrow before ruffling his hair and crossing his arms. He merely shrugged before checking the time, I bit my lip as he took out his car keys and looked away sharply. My mind must have been going crazy from the heat that gleamed down on me.

Why was I even think of riding with Jack? He's a plain idiotic that has everything that any human being would ask for, everything and I've already lost count. He glanced over to my frowning figure and before I could snap he let out a loud sigh, "Come on." he said in exhaustion. I glanced at him but remained still, "Stop acting like a baby and answer me." I pushed myself off the wall and glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Am I bothering a star that surely has better things to do than help the unfortunate?" I hiss, he rolled his eyes but strolled over to me with a hard expression.

"Would you stop being so stubborn and just accept the ride offer from me?" he says his tone heated. He bents to take the bags from my hands, I ignore the jolt of electricity.

"Why are you always helping me?" I ask but follow him to his vehicle.

"Doesn't everyone need help?" he retorted, "And I can't let someone as tiny as you haul this weight around for long minutes. I'm not that kind of guy." We approach his jet black car. I round over to the passenger seat and yank at the handle before patiently waiting as he slides in the driver's seat to open the passenger seat, I slide in hesitantly before buckling myself in.

"Oh yeah? Then what kind of guy are you?" I challenged. He cocked an eyebrow as I closed the door rather harshly, I bit my lip as I realized I should have treated his car better. After all, it was this jerk's property. "You still haven't given me an answer, hot stuff." I say sarcastically. He turned on the ignition and buckled himself in, I counted the bags before nodding in satisfaction.

"The kind of guy that usually gets mistaken as selfish guy whose head is stuck in the world of fame." he answered harshly. I flinched as he began driving, his hands gripping the wheel tightly almost turning his knuckles white. I gulped nervously at his answer, I shifted so my blouse wasn't riding up. It was rather nice that he offered to drive me, this girl that hates him like dust, back home when he could have taken his revenge and leave me out for hungry predators.

"Well, you can't blame them," I agreed ignoring the sharp glance at my way, "You look like that kind of person." I immediately added. I settled for peering out the glass window, finding it surreal that I was in the vehicle of Jack Brewer. A normal girl would be screaming and squealing in joy, but I wanted this ride to be over with. There was a fog in the air that we breath, tension.

"You know nothing about me, Kim." he says a moment later. I turned my chin resting on my palm against the window.

"Well there's nothing to know about." I reply lamely, '"You have everything. That's all I need to know."

To my surprise he pulled over, I straightened up and peered at my curiously. "Jack." I say lowly and dangerously, "Drive." Seeing his eyes shut tight and his grip tightening on the wheel I find him struggling to resist something. Something snapped in me, I needed to know something about him. Seeing that he hadn't snapped at me I know he isn't mad at me, something in his past had been bothering him.

I unbuckle my seat belt, and reached over to touch him gently. "Jack?" I asked concern laced in my tone. He hadn't heard me, his grip became vicious on the steering wheel. It was something I hadn't experience, I was terrified. He had become as solid as a rock, then it hit me, he was having a flashback from his past. He was struggling to stop something, he depended on his grip to stop him, his uneven pants meant it was dark. There was something dark about Jack that I needed to know but I knew he wasn't willing to give up.

I grasped on his arm, shaking him gently. I was on my knees on my seat, tugging and trying desperately to snap him out of the haunting past. "Jack, please say something." I pleaded my voice gentle, "Snap out of it!" I tried again. I knew I was going to regret this, I brush the strands falling to his forehead and pressed a soft and quick kiss on his forehead.

He stiffened, my lip lingered as I was frozen in shock as shivers shot down my spine. My lips felt warm, a fuzzy feeling. I looked at his grip on the steering wheel before prying his fingers away, "Trust me." I whisper to him. I never saw someone so vulnerable, even if it was him, all my anger towards him vanished slightly. I had underestimated him and what he held.

I squeezed his hands, before rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. He released a breath before relaxing, he snapped his eyes open in what seemed to be amazement. I bit my lip as I realized I was still holding his hand, "Are you okay?" I asked. He removed his hands from mine and I adjusted so I was sitting down once again. He gave me a stiff nod.

I wanted to bring up the subject but decided not to, the drive back was silent. But this time it was comfortable, I looked at him wondering is this was truly the last time I will see him. I licked my lips, I realized I didn't want it to be. I needed to know something...everything about him that no one might not possibly now. My fingers drummed on my lap, my eyes boring holes at the window. "I'm sorry if I scared you." he says, I pursed my lips. I was shocked that he was the one that brought up the subject.

"You didn't scare me...that much." I admitted with a nervous laugh. It was weird being nice to him, "Don't get use to it." I warned him with a low voice.

"Don't get used to what?"

"This," I gestured to myself, "I'm back to being sarcastic the moment I step out of this door." He let out a low chuckle but nodded his head.

"Well, I can't say I'm shocked."

"I know."

"No, I meant that stunt you pulled back there when I was in that...state," he tells me, "Thank you. And...I knew this nice Kim wasn't going to last...well around me anyway."

He pulls up to the shop, my mother bursts out at the sight of me, before pausing at the sight of Jack. She begins patting down her clothing and brushing through her hair nervously, I rolled my eyes. "Great, she's acting like your my boyfriend." I grumbled. He cocks an eyebrow as I open the passenger door and grabs one grocery bag. He follows suit after me with my other two bags and hands it to me, I muttered a quick thanks.

"Oh my, you are Jack Brewer!" she gushes, "Amazing. Award-winning actor at the age of 19! Look at this Kim." I roll my eyes but smile.

"I know. I was offered a ride home from him."

"You must be Kim's mother." Jack says with a grin, "I can see where she gets her beautiful looks from." I find myself smiling at the mention of me and the word beautiful together. My mother continue gushing and I find myself groaning and it catches her attention.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asks.

"What!" I shriek.

"I couldn't possibly-" he gets cut off with my mother saying brilliant and tugs him inside. I follow suit was a look of disbelief, I roll my eyes and I realize he's been at the shop too many times.

Great. Now I have to endear dinner.

* * *

A/N: Well. There you go. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. I'm kind of giving up on the cupcakes and everything, I find it exhausting.

Thoughts?

REVIEW!

-Noelle


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the supportive reviews! It really means a lot on my very first fanfiction story and I must thank my sister for giving me her account. Big sis love! Anyway, I didn't think that my story would receive so much reviews in just a few chapters and I really love you guys for even reading this story, I never thought it would be me so much more happiness and my passion for writing has even grown. School started of me that's why my updating had lacked quite a lot, I'll be writing a few tests this week so I wanted to update this story one more time before getting down to study.

Warning: Not the best chapter. For more rambling please read bottom author's note.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

_"Can't promise you that one, superstar."  
_-Kim Crawford

* * *

Chapter Four: Everything's Personal & Dinner

Normal POV

The minute Kim's foot came in contact with the tiled flooring inside the shop, she found numerous eyes both gleaming with excitement and confusion as they found the famous Jack Brewer in their midst. Kim almost snorted as Jack shifted uncomfortably as no one didn't bother to take their gaze off, Kim smirked in triumph. That's what you get superstar. She thought and followed suit as Jack and her mother disappeared through the double doors leading to the backroom and almost immediately she saw Jack's back relax.

"Couldn't take the pressure, huh? Superstar?" Kim snickered, her eyes stayed on him as he slowly turned to give her a slow and hard glare. She simply brushed past him and purposely bumped his shoulders but it didn't make him stumble. Instead she felt a pair of eyes boring holes on her lower backside, she fidgeted. The Jack Brewer is freaking staring at her!

She shifted before whirling around her eyes burning with rage, "Must you really stare at me!" she cried out in frustration and groaned as a smirk wormed up on Jack's handsome face. He had crossed his arms showing how fit he truly was and turned his back on her. She fumed and forced her eyes to rip away her gaze, oh she wished she could burst flames out of her eyes. It could make living life much more easier. Of course, things were okay until Jack had to strut in her life because he wanted cupcakes.

Kim focused on placing the grocery bags away, thinking of a way to endear dinner. Why must she be in his presence, why must it be her to put up with him when there are million of fan girls willing to take her place. She shoved the bags inside the cabinet not caring if anything cracked or spilled, she didn't want any reminder of today's afternoon. Kim froze, guilt suddenly stirred in her stomach as she remembered Jack's traumatic experience on the drive back. Should really give him a chance? Give him the chance to show her he's different than other stars whose minds were only focused on money and fame? Was she willing to waste her time with the guy she despised.

She walked back out finding her mother had already struck up a meaningful conversation, her eyebrows twitched intrigued as Jack said something that made her mother laugh loudly. Something she rarely did, Kim couldn't recognize if it was fake or real. But seeing the pure happiness beaming from her mother's eyes, Kim relaxed against the wall. Her eyes darting to the ground and then peeked out the corner once again, finding Jack nodding and resuming in one stiff position, his hands shoved inside his pockets that avoid any physical contact.

He wasn't talking about money or his new money or even himself. He had simply talked with her mother about normal things, something that Kim never realized he had done with her. Maybe her mind had drifted away from reality, maybe she was driven by jealousy or rage that she was oblivious to the gestures and words from Jack. She made him hate her, she frowned and looked away. Always something about him, probably his looks gave her the nerve to spit mean and cruel words that probably mean nothing but a lie and only shriveled Jack's pride.

He had reached stardom on his own. He was successful and she wasn't. Why was she so bothered? Kim bit her lip and shook her head from the painful memories that kept her own secrets bottled up. Why her mother hadn't laughed so freely in years. Tucking in her golden strands behind her ears, she timidly stepped out. Approaching the pair with tentative steps, her hands clasp together like she didn't trust them to be free, fearing she might strangle someone.

Jack stared at her, his brown eyes carefully examining her facial features. And Kim ignore the twinge of annoyance that sprung on her, he was just concerned. Of course he would, by now she would have said something about his ego being too big or how his life style is different, something insult. And nothing can out of the tight smile she forced on. She forced to lift her chin to meet her mother's gaze, her mother immediately nodded and clasped her together in a form of a plan.

"Right. Kim why don't you show Jack a bit of the house while I finish up down here, alright?" her mother stated unsure. Kim gave her the okay sign.

"Alright, superstar." Kim said turning to Jack with a large sigh, "Follow me." Brushing past him she grasp the corner to meet the stairs before quickly stepping up, jabbing inside her house key she jiggled and twisted the doorknob feeling pressured as she felt Jack's hot breath lingering on her exposed ears. She almost slammed into the door the minute she got it open to relieve herself from his presence. She stumbled and caught herself on the door.

Hearing his light chuckle Kim forced herself to give him a small smile. "You can drop the act you know. Your mother's not here." Jack pointed out. She frowned as she closed the door.

"What act?" she asked.

"The welcome-to-my-home-although-I-don't-want-you-here-I-don't-want-to-disappoint-my-mom," Jack replied as he studied the kitchen. "I'm not fooled."

Kim's frown deepened and she plopped herself down on the couch, her hands reaching for a pillow. Immediately she snuggled in, disbelieved that she was comfortable with Jack around her house. So she reached for the blanket felt abandoned on the couch and draped it around her.

"Why do you always assume I hate your guts?" Kim questioned with a light tone. Jack's gaze flickered on her holding intense warmth, "I know I've said ridiculous things the past days. Well...I guess that's it." she finished with a grin. Jack rolled his eyes in disbelief before tapping his fingers on the granite counter and releasing a breath.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked in a exasperated tone. Kim drew back her eyes resting on the pillow, her slender fingers fumbling with the loose thread.

"This afternoon," Kim began and refused to meet his eyes, "When the whole incident happened. The no ride, the drive back, are they just part of your charm or something. Or do you just feel pity for me? This girl who scrambles for every tip just to get into her dream school, why do you even bother to hang around me?"

"Like I said. You don't know me, and words won't say enough." Jack told her. Kim shifted so she can face him, her eyes just slightly peeking out from the couch as she studied him. Under the intense beam of light that made his hair a shade lighter, the soft angles on his face and his defined chin and jawline, he was no doubt handsome. His eyes flickered on her sensing that she as watching him, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." he commented with a sly grin.

Kim ducked, her face burning. "I'm not a creeper. I'm not. Not when I want to actually know you so I can stop this twinge of annoyance whenever you give me that grin. It's freaking annoying!" she cried out to save her from further embarrassment.

"Did the incident in the car make you change your mind about me?" he asked in a soft tone. Kim curled up against the pillow, her cheek pressing against the curve of the edge before nodding her head before foolishly forgetting she was hidden by the couch.

"How could it not, Jack? You were just sitting there, I thought you became a statue! And then there's the trembling and shivering and your knuckles were turning white! White!" Kim cried out, her eyes widening as she relived the memory. She rolled around, her eyes briefly closing before wrapping the blanket tighter around her before shivering as the cold hit at her exposed skin. "You said words isn't enough. And I can't describe you who I am, or what I'm feeling so I'm taking your answer. To know you. To stop the false facts about you in my mind."

There was a brief silence before the couch tilted as a new weight added, she peered down finding Jack and joined her. "I want to know a part of you that no one else knows. That no one else can get. The part of you that I won't read out of a magazine or see from the television or any media! And I intend to get it, even if it means becoming a stalker or this freak chic that many might assume to be a fan girl." Kim began to ramble.

Jack studied her, hesitation clear on his face. They had gone so long without a fight occurring, everything just felt so peaceful even if Kim was beginning to talk non-stop along with her rapid and quick hand gestures that Jack found somehow amusing before pinching the bridge of his nose. Giving up the most crucial part of his identity that made him mysterious was something he wasn't planning to do.

Then something caught his eye, and Kim stop her rambling and grew silent as Jack strode over to the book shelves holding a number of books and picture frames and immediately Kim's eyes widened. But she didn't move or restrain him from continuing any further, something held her back as his broad figure neared the most precious item that held her vulnerable to the moving future. Her eyes flickered down to examine her feet covered by her bunny slippers.

"Who is this?" Jack asked in a soft tone. Kim didn't look at him as his eyes examined the picture. It was Kim, in her arms was holding a younger girl with the same golden locks except it wasn't reaching down to her rib cage like Kim's, it had stopped to her chin. Instead of Kim's same gleaming brown eyes, the little girl had cobalt eyes and light rosy cheeks that made her light skin tone glow. To Kim, it was her angel...no, she was an angel with her delicate looks and kind personality.

Kim shut her eyes tight, unable to answer the simple question. Her clasped hands clung on each other as pictures flashed over her mind, Kim forced her eyes open as beads of sweat appeared on her fore head. She looked up finding Jack still staring at the picture that forever haunted her past, she sat up and walked over to him trying to remain calm. She grasped the edges of the picture frame, ignoring his questioning gaze.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Kim said, flinching at her uneven voice.

"Who is this?" he asked in a demanding tone. His jaw clenching at the Kim, she bit down her lip and shook her head. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"You can't just ask these kinds of personal questions!" Kim cried out, Jack only closed his eyes as his face hardened. Kim looked down suddenly feeling embarrassed and humiliated. Jack reluctantly removed his grasp on it and the picture went limp under Kim's weak grip, Kim turned her eyes turning blank as she settled the picture back on the bookshelf. Her fingertips still lingering, her head slightly bowing as it reached to the little girl.

"Fine." Kim spun around with a confused expression, Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "You can try to find out about my past. If-"

Kim cut him off with a nod, "If you can find out about my past?" she was surprised by her teasing tone and coughed to hide it before forcing a smirk. "You got it, superstar."

"You know the nickname, superstar is getting on my nerves." Jack coughed uncomfortably as Kim let out a soft chorus of giggles, his brown eyes brightened up at the sound. Jack found her rather interesting and he would deny it someone asked him if she was attractive.

"Alright, superstar," Kim grinning widely as he groaned, "You better behave during dinner. I wasn't looking forward to inviting you over my house, nor dinner." He only cocked his eyebrow and released a long breath before strolling over to the window that Kim would sit on every night before heading to bed. Kim only watched him as he crossed the room with intrigued eyes as he finally made it to the window before walking over. Standing just a few inches away as he settled himself down before opening the window, Kim shivered at the cool breeze and she let temptation urge her to sit next to him.

"Nice place to think, huh?" Kim spoke up after a few minutes of silence, he flickered his gaze on her. Immediately her throat went dry, she gulped loudly before turning to avoid his gaze. "I come here every night to think. It's a nice reality." Kim giggled slightly. Jack glanced briefly at her, his eyes scanning her facial expression before the corner of his mouth twitch in a smirk of amusement.

For a moment they sat there, letting the cool breeze prick at their exposed skin. With her legs tucked up to her chest and laying comfortably on the pillows provided she looked up at Jack, his eyes stayed looking at the view the window gave him. With the angles on his face relaxed Kim found herself rather intrigued by him. It almost felt like they were friends, Kim let out a quiet sigh feeling stupid for giving him such a hard time when they both had hard pasts. Her sigh hadn't gotten unnoticed, Jack removed his eyes from the stores and laid it on.

Her chin resting atop of her knees, her eyes gazing at the blankets and her lip pouting. Jack almost snickered at the sight of her but restrained himself, he flicked the falling hair out of his eyes. Kim closed her eyes, shivering as the wind continued breezing inside the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack murmured quietly. She didn't look up as her fingers played with the loose thread on the blanket she was resting upon, he cocked an eyebrow as she didn't respond immediately. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin and forced herself to look up.

"Nothing really." it was a lie, Kim had been thinking about him in particular. Just looking at him now caused a wonder to strike up, there was something more about him than just fame. Hopefully. She bit down hard on her lower lip as he shot her a unconvinced look, only just a few days he had managed to examine her enough to know that she was lying. It should make her uncomfortably thinking that Jack had been possibly creeping her on, she let out a snort and covered her mouth in shock.

He let out a low chuckle and Kim forced a small smile, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Are you sure?" he murmured.

Kim waved off his question with a small smile and shrug, biting the inside of her cheek quickly before responding, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be!" Kim exclaimed nervously. She shut her mouth quickly, mentally slapping herself for being so open and readable. She knew he was resisting a smirk and she growled silently, crossing her arms.

"Well, you didn't fool me." Jack looked at her, his brown eyes sparkled under the moonlight. Kim was utterly awestruck by his handsome looks and immediately gave a sharp gasp before looking away, it was then she noticed how dark it had gotten outside. That was the first time that Kim finally admitted that his looks may have attracted her just by a little bit, only because she didn't dare to look anymore further. "You aren't going to tell me?" he chuckled.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully, feeling a bit weird that she was actually being nice to him. "I'm not to say everything about my personal life, hotshot." Kim stuck out a teasing tongue at him, "It'll take out all the fun in this little game."

"So. Once we know everything about each other, you'll stop with the sarcastic comments about fame?" Jack challenged. Kim shrugged before pursing her lips.

"Can't promise you that one, superstar." Kim chuckled.

"Alright, so we pretend that we don't exist to each other after everything has been uncovered?" Jack asked unsure. Kim looked at him, hesitantly opening her mouth to respond.

"I guess so."

* * *

Kim's POV

The clanking and scratches made by the forks against the surface of the plate caused me to flinch and cringe few minutes. It was silent, and I shifted at those too. It felt like my parents were meeting my boyfriend, I stuffed in my piece of chicken breast and had my fork lingering over the mash potatoes coated in dark gravy. Gulping it down, I brought my glass of water to my lips as my mother laid down her fork and knife before turning to Jack with a pleasant expression.

"So, Jack," I forced my water down my throat, almost choking. "What do you think of the fame and the money?" I almost groaned. I resisted the urge to slap my mother's mouth shut. Obviously the lack of sleep had finally gotten to her. Just a few more words and the dinner would be too painful to stand, Jack laid down his glass before turning to my mother with a small smile.

"It's alright," Jack answered and I cocked an questioning eyebrow at him in which he shrugged off, "It gets a bit too much. But it's alright, I always love meeting the people who find the things I do is amazing."

"More so, a fan?" I snickered and gulped as my mother sent a stern look at my direction. "What? It's better than that awfully long description." Jack coughed uncomfortably and I grinned in triumph. And I busied myself with another serving of chicken breast, my ears still sharp on their words. I fell silent, my fork suddenly probing the food and I could feel my mother's stern gaze at my direction, I looked up and sent her a smirk before placing down my fork. Grabbing a napkin and dabbing the corners of my mouth with it before pursing my lips.

Placing the napkin on my plate I stood up, the chair squeaking as I pushed it further behind. "I'm full."

"Kimberly. We have a guest." my mother hissed as I passed her with my plate in my hands, "Sit down."

"Mama, I'm full." I told her with a humorous tone before falling to a frown, "You can't expect me to sit down and listen to all his fame and such? For goodness sake I was alone with him while you guys continued working."

"You are going to be present and pleasant, Kimberly." my mother concluded and I threw my head back and placed the plate in the sink with a groan. Resting my hands on the edge of the counter, I shook my head. One more minute with him would end up in flames, sure I tolerated him mainly because I had to. But the more I had to stay with him the more it urges me on to hating him once again, my mother so proud about a guy that she only met for 4 hours instead for a daughter with her decisions to go to Stanford.

Sitting through and seeing and listening my mother gush about Jack was a pain, but I couldn't help the smirk that wormed up my face at Jack's uncomfortable expression through it all.

"Jack," I spoke up surprising my family and Jack, "What made you want to have this career?" Jack stiffened his dark eyebrow pulling together and he wore a frown, sometimes glancing at me as I awaited his response. He shifted and cleared his throat, I cocked an surprised eyebrow and licked my lips in amusement.

"It's personal alright." he responded harshly. I pulled back in shock.

"It's personal, yet your in my house and invading my private space and you can't answer this question that I've heard been said on interviews." I snickered in triumph as he gave a long and hard stare of annoyance and anger. "Come on, superstar." He formed a fist on the surface of the table and struggled to contain his anger.

"Kim, that's enough." my mom stated in a stern voice. I scoffed in disbelief and crossed my arms as my chair shrieked when I pulled away from the table.

"It was just a question, what am I not allowed to ask him one easy question?" I retorted harshly my eyes on her, "I could have just left to my room instead of hearing you gush over Jack's pride. If I wasn't allowed to ask him questions then why ask me to stay?"

"Kim. Room." my mother demanded.

"I will happily oblige to that demand." I answered sarcastically before standing and bowing to Jack, "Your Highness." I carelessly shoved the chair back to the table hearing the glasses clink to each other at the force and made my way up to the stairs. Only lingering when I heard my mother speak up in a soft tone that I wanted to accuse her of being too polite with guests rather than her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Jack. She wasn't always like this," my mother apologized "She always had a problem with celebrities after the incident that happened years ago." I gripped the handle of the stairs tighter and pulling my mouth into a tight smile.

"What exactly happened?" Jack asked intrigued and my annoyance only grew at his attitude.

"Well, superstar," I knew I had taken him by surprise as he jerked back into his seat with an awkward expression, "It's personal and I thought you would understand too." I snapped bitterly. Without waiting for a response,I had easily glided up the remaining stairs and up to my room. Immediately I clutched a pillow and buried my head deep inside it, forcing back sobs as my mind flashed through the painful memories that caused me to be so cruel to people like Jack.

Tears leaked out of my closed eyes and I silently scolded myself for being so weak and helpless, I choked out a sob and clutch the pillow tighter. I laid on my bed in silence for the next few minutes and tried to redeem myself, the only sound that came from me was sniffles and pounding from my fist against the bed. I tried to reduce the anger directed towards Jack for being so thoughtless and I immediately hated myself for thinking so cruel when he offered me a ride. He's different, he wouldn't stick around because of pity without knowing my past.

We've both been stubborn. I knew I shouldn't have pushed the question too far. I peeked from the pillow to glance at the clock on my nightstand, it had been exactly 30 minutes since I stormed into my bedroom. I stumbled up, wrestling against the bedspread to make my way to the door. I was still stumbling when I pulled open the door and dread washed through me as I heard the water rushing from the sink, with my feet pounding against the stairs as I ran down I had yelled out.

"Is Jack still here?" my voice hoarse.

"No, honey," my mother answered in a soft tone and looked at me and immediately I knew she wanted to apologize to me, "He left 5 minutes ago."

"Darn." I muttered before my eyes lit up, "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" my mother asked as I slipped on my sneakers and jacket, still pulling my arm through the sleeve I answered.

"To find Jack."

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating in 2 weeks. I've just been busy and receiving emails on new reviews on this story made me feel really guilty. This chapter was kind of bad mainly because I had a hard time building it up and everything and I just didn't know what to place in. The writing is horrible, my brain isn't functioning well as in the vocabulary isn't as great with the headache and everything, I had to write 4 tests in one day.

Thoughts?

REVIEW!

-Noelle


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya! I'm back! Lately I've felt guilty for not updating so fast and well I just had to, I really love you guys for loving this story. I didn't imagine this story deserved so many reviews, I know you guys said I have great writing but well...I don't think so. I'm still working on it and it's not the best work or anything, nothing ever is but I wanted to continue this story for you guys especially with overwhelming amount of support and reviews that I didn't know that I would get so thank you so much!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in the story. I'm not the best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

_"Imagine the headlines, 'Grace O'Doherty Jack's Mystery Women!' it's totally fate!"  
_-Grace O'Doherty

* * *

Chapter Five: Simply Fate

She had burst through her living room door with one sleeve loosely hanging off her right arm, as she slammed the door. Her hands grasp the handle of the staircase in the nick of time had her foot stumbled and tripped against the rug. Pounding down the stairs, she had unlocked and slipped through the double doors as her eyes roamed the shop for any sight of Jack's shaggy brown hair. Quietly, she scampered up to the front door the sign banging against the door as she harshly pulled it open and huff as cold air blasted at her. She resisted the urge to slam the door close but her feet had already moved so she was standing outside, her hands automatically locked the shop.

She tilted and examined her surroundings, she was in disbelief at how Jack had managed to scurry away so fast. With hesitation dragging at her feet, she managed to continue down the sidewalk, her hands rubbing together from the low temperature. The hair stuck behind her jacket slowly irritating her, turning the corners she never noticed how dark it had gotten, the lamps had brightened and gleamed with warm light. She paused next to it, stumped whether or not she should continue, briefly she had closed her eyes and replayed the harsh dinner and continue forward.

With the roads empty and pitched black, the only source of light had emerged from a lit pathway leading to the park. She narrowed her eyes slightly but walked forward, her hands now shoved in her pockets as she neared the bench she would usually sit on during her lazy days. The only difference was another figure had occupied it, she halted in her tracks and hovered slightly to a rosebush. She lifted a dark eyebrow as she realized it was the person that she had gone out to look for, Jack.

His broad figure was hunched over, his hands formed into fists and pounding lightly against his knees. His brown hair falling and hovering over his eyes and his lips pulled into a tight line, his eyes staring blankly at the rubble ground. His head had tilted slightly at the sound of her shifting in the bush but ignore it, Kim frowned at the sight of him. Had she really place him in such an awful mood? She thought when he shook his head and his mouth opening slightly to mutter quick and audible words under his breath.

Her throat dried as the moonlight reflected off his light tanned skin, his hair illuminating and only making his figure more intriguing. Briefly distracted, her foot had tilted dangerously to one side, she let out a quiet yelp and stumbled against the bush, still hidden but the rustling of the rosebush hadn't gone unnoticed. Jack snapped his head towards the direction of the sound and slightly raising, his hands raised for defense.

His eyes had narrowed dangerously the more he had neared her. Her hands now throbbing, she let out a curse at the sight of her torn skin with beads of blood oozing from the nasty cut. She had struggled to sit upright when the bush was pushed back by Jack's hand, she looked up with a shamed expression and looked down. With her elbows barely propped up, she grunted and pulled herself to a sitting position careful not to touch her bloody palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled questioningly, his hands grasping her arms and pulled her up. She had struggled but gave up the moment her feet planted against the ground. She smiled sheepishly and he only studied her with a frustrated expression.

"Did you know rosebushes have thorns?" she asked with humor, her brown eyes gleaming with amusement as she glanced at her palms and sighed in defeat. She flickered her gaze back up, "And...I was looking for you." she admitted with a lazy tone. He dropped his arms from her and took a steady step back, his hands gesturing for her to join him on the bench. She was reluctant to sit but seeing his frustrated expression, she obliged to his request and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, you found me," he stated grudgingly, "What do you want, Kim?"

She slowly raised herself, "I could leave." she suggested immediately. She had no idea why she was acting of afraid of him but she never liked the dangerous look from people, she didn't want to be in trouble and especially not with guys 2 years older than her.

He looked up and shook his head, "Sit down, Kim." he demanded in a soft tone. Planting herself back on the bench, tucking in strands of her hair behind her ear and waited slightly for the tension to burn off and busied herself with the silver glow from the moonlight.

"I wanted to apologize." she admitted after a while, her voice quiet. He didn't look at her, instead he picked up a pebble from the ground and tossed it at the pond near the rosebushes she once hid in. Her eyes watching carefully as the pebble bounced off the water leaving behind a path of ripples. "I shouldn't have acted like that during dinner."

She caught his quick gaze before tossing another pebble, "Acting like what?" She frowned and adjusted herself on the bench, her eyes still focused on the pond.

"Like I cruel, heartless monster," she listed briefly, "I shouldn't have pushed it." she apologized. When he didn't respond she picked up a pebble and bounced it on the palm of her good hand and closing her fingers over it. Hastily standing up and clearing her throat before receiving a second thought and decided to just turn away from the awkward silence that she was left to face with, she gave him a quick nod and began to take a step away from him.

"Stop." he said in defeat and from the corner of her eye she saw the pebble tossed harshly against the water. She heard him stand up to join her, his hand briefly touching her upper arm to catch her attention and she turned without further struggle and glanced up at him with an confused expression, "I'm sorry."

The confusion only grew, "About what?"

"For the same thing. I knew it was wrong to ask the question when I knew it would get you angry or upset, especially since it was your past," he said, "And it should be you."

"Me?"

"It should be you to tell your story when you're ready." he finished with a smirk and shook his hair off his eyes. Kim stepped around him with a gentle smile tugging at her mouth and nodding at him, she pushed at his shoulder and shook her head while turning to face the pond.

"What? A star can't apologize without feeling awkward or the need for someone's sympathy." she teased with a good hearty laugh and flicked the pebble on the waters of the pond, frowning as it only sunk to the bottom. There was a deep chuckle behind her and she turned, her eyes flashing with curiosity while she pushed back her golden strands off from her face. Jack had bent, his fingers closing over a pebble before straightening up and showing her the pebble while turning it between the crooks of his fingers.

"I'm a human being, Kim," he chuckled, "Not a robot."

Kim shrugged and crossed her arms stubbornly as Jack gracefully flicked the pebble and expertly bouncing it against the water. She pursed her lips and shifted as he retrieved another one. Jack caught her disheartened expression and tugged at her arms, immediately they fell against her side and he looked at her with a determined face. Pressing the pebble against her good hand before her fingers over it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she questioned. He looked over to the pond before back at her, "What? You want me to fail again?"

"No. I want you to try again." he corrected her.

"Well you could have just said that." she said sarcastically and bit down on her lip as Jack grasped the wrist holding the pebble with his other hand pressing down on her shoulder. She gulped nervously as he guided her hand to the proper position and then she realized that she was in Jack's muscular arms, her eyes only landed on his face and her breathing hitched at how handsome he looked.

She looked away slightly and focused on his hand against hers, his fingers loosening her grip on the pebble. Forcing her to bent her knees slightly, she had stumbled to the correct position as Jack drew back her arm and snapping it forward, her fingers losing grip of the pebble. Her eyes watched awestruck as the pebble imitated Jack's perfect throw and she gasped silently.

"I've probably forgotten the steps already." she told him with a small smile. He shot her a warm smile and gave her another pebble and frowning at her bleeding palm. She turned sharply away from his concerned expression and positioned herself and mimicked his throw, this time only bouncing twice. She jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands in victory.

"Well you learn fast." Jack stated.

"Maybe it's because I have a great instructor." she laughed, her eyes meeting his and she looked away sharply and letting out a shaky breath. He cocked an eyebrow at her comment and she mentally smacked her forehead thinking of a good comeback, "Me!" she cried out in a hoarse voice. He rolled his eyes at her but nodded slightly, his fingers brushing against his hair.

"How 'bout we get that palm fixed up?" Jack suggested.

"It was never broken." she retorted.

"Ha. Ha." he responded sarcastically. Shoving his hands back inside his pockets as Kim walked next to him, her lips pulling into a small smile as they fell into comfortable silence, though it may be cheesy Kim found the night rather beautiful, she didn't know if it was the serene surroundings, the quiet creaking from the crickets and the gleaming moonlight and then she glanced next to her, her eyes immediately looked away with a sharp inhale and struggled to breath out as he managed to catch her eye.

"So, where's your little newscast group or whatever those dirty scums with cameras are called." she said sarcastically. He surprised her with a low laugh.

"Paparazzi?" he offered. She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Gone. Well for the meanwhile."

"What? A superstar doesn't love the spotlight?" she said with a slight smirk, Jack rolled his eyes and shot her a sharp look.

"Not when they accuse you of something that could possibly ruin your reputation." Jack stated with pursed lips as they crossed the road.

"You're Hollywood's Golden Boy, Jack," Kim was surprised she finally said his real name, "They should know you better." Jack stopped, his shoulder pressed up against the lamp pole with his arms crossed as he studied her with nothing but amusement. Kim sighed loudly and shot him an annoyed look but he didn't budge. "I'm not playing the guessing game." she told him sternly.

"Why should they know me? They aren't my friends."

"Because you go on those boring interviews with everything revolving around you! They ask and ask and you give, of course they should know you." Kim declared in frustration, Jack removed his eyes from her and instead settled for the moon. She scrunched up her eyebrows at him her stomach turning uneasy as she grew intrigued by the pause.

"They want to know my thoughts, information about anything or everything that I'm doing. Not what I'm interested in, not my past, they aren't my friends because all they want is information about my fame," Jack explained, "It's hard to trust someone knowing that they might be interested in only the Golden Boy." Kim joined him, their shoulders brushing as she rested against the cool metal pole.

"So you're saying...no one knows the true Jack Brewer?" she confirmed. He nodded and barely caught her gaze before he broke it, "You're wrong you know." she pointed out with a lazy smirk and pushed off and tugged him to follow after her. Her golden locks breezing behind her as the cool night time air settled between them, the wind pricked her sensitive skin and began to raise goosebumps.

"Wrong about what?" he chuckled. She merely shrugged, her eyes peeking from under her luscious lashes to rest on the moon before lowering gaze.

"There might be someone that's interested in the true Jack Brewer, they just don't show it." Kim told him as she faced the shop door, she fished out the keys jiggling in the process as she fumbled to try and grasp the correct key. She stuck the key in and turned the knob and entered, immediately she was hit with the familiar scent of the shop. She managed a lazy smile and closed the door behind her after Jack stepped inside and locked it.

A warm hand grasped her cut palm and she drew away sharply as reflexes kicked in and she shot him an accusing look. He raised his hands in surrender, "Just wanted to examine the cut." she narrowed her eyes on him and he coughed awkwardly, "First aid kit?"

"Right wall of the counter table." she uttered in a soft tone, her eyes trailing after his figure as he shot off in the direction. Her eyes studied with an amused smirk as he appeared juggling the kit between his fingers before looking up and sending her a wink, she exhaled sharply at the gesture and fought her cheeks from blushing. He tugged at her wrist gently, she followed without any restraint and slide in a vacant seat but let her eyes stay on Jack who had knelt grasping her injured palm.

"Disinfectant, might hurt." he mumbled gently as he poured the bottle unto a cloth.

"It isn't disinfectant is it doesn't sting." she retorted before she bit her lip from hissing as the cloth came in contact with the cut. She reached out instinctively to grasp his shoulder, he continued dabbing the cloth and spying it. As soon as he was finished, he placed on a bandage and closed the kit, throwing the cloth on the table. She released her grip as he stood up, "Thanks."

He nodded at her and fetched the cloth to place back. "You know," her voice rang out in a gentle tone causing him to snap his head back to examine her, "I think I like the normal Jack Brewer than the famous Jack Brewer." she admitted with a shy smile. He winked at her again, she looked down as her cheek reddened. She scrunched her eyebrows and touched her cheeks in confusion, she shouldn't be feeling this.

He stood there for a minute before turning to face the door, Kim shot up and narrowed her eyes at him. "I should be getting home." he pointed out smoothly, she rolled her eyes but nodded striding forward to catch the door he flung open. As he disappeared into the night, she simply stood there, stunned by her swirling and changing thoughts about him. Dinner had done a lot to change their relationship, the grip on the door tightened and she knew that her dwelling on the past was keeping her back from Jack. Everything felt wrong, the way she was acting towards him, her little angel was gone and the guilt and frustration had laid behind.

* * *

"Did you hear!" Grace shrieked happily into Kim's ear, she flinched and pulled away with a annoyed expression, "It's HUGE. Major event of the school year."

"Grace, I think that this whole thing is blowing you off the whole going to Stanford together." Kim stated, in her arms were packed with binders and textbooks. It would save her the trips to her locker and get her the middle row in every class, though her arms were aching she pulled it together to continue up the last pair of stairs. "I mean come on! Wouldn'y you feel awkward if Jack was forced to date you because you won the contest or something?"

Kim was irritated, she believed that Jack was here for the goodness of his heart. It turns out he was here to give himself to random girls for his reputation to grow, she didn't want to be in the same boat as the others. Unfortunately, Grace had entered her in the contest to win a date with Jack, Kim wasn't as annoyed as the last few days. Last night gave her an optimistic side about being around Jack, but she felt like she was betraying the little angel that once held the former Kim. She sucked in a breath as girls gathered around the booth holding the slips of paper and boxes.

"But it's the Jack Brewer! A girl would be crazy not to date him and those muscles." Grace squeaked.

"Then call me crazy." Kim mumbled under her breath, "He's okay. But people tend to forget that Jack is a normal human being." she stated sternly. Grace scoffed playfully and clasped her hands together with a wide grin.

"Who says those kind of junk?" Grace said, "Imagine the headlines, 'Grace O'Doherty Jack's Mystery Women!' it's totally fate!"

"Along with 800 girls in this school, Grace. Then call it fate. I just find it sad that love is being sold instead of being found." Kim shrugged and expertly dodged a flailing around, "And besides if you two break up then imagine this headline, 'Jack Brewer On The Market Once Again!'."

Grace crossed her arms and pouted, "You are so supporting, Kim." she said sarcastically. Then Grace brightened up, twisting her mouth into a mischievous grin, "Because you secretly like Jack!" Kim burst out laughing, almost losing grip of her stuffs and continued laughing until tears collected at the brim of her eyes.

"You wouldn't be laughing is I told you the winner is being announced today!" with that Kim shut her mouth and did her best to contain her giggles, "Oh it's hopeless."

"Oh no, it's hilarious! I'm totally taking a picture of the devastated girl's face with my phone." Kim snorted and eyed Grace. Grace only rolled her eyes but nodded silently agreeing with her. "Here's my class. I'll see you later." she bid a farewell and entered inside the classroom with a groan.

* * *

"Come on!" Grace urged and tried to pry Kim away from her locker. Kim had decided to take a fair amount of time placing back her books and thinking about what to bring home, it was killing Grace silently...or not. Grace took the opportunity to shut Kim's locker when Kim had her arms crossed. Kim face her in annoyance, "You are coming with me!" Before Kim could respond, she was dragged alongside with Grace with mutters of disgust as she spotted how crowded the quad was.

With a small podium with a medium sized box laid on the side, she spotted Jack drumming his fingers against his thigh and she almost laughed as he tried to hide his discomfort over the screaming girls and literally throwing themselves on the stage just to touch him. She wished she was next to him saying the most annoying comments to burst his ego, Kim crossed her arms as the school principal sauntered up with a dead expression.

"Alright, settle down." Mrs. Smith groaned into the microphone, "Let's get this over with." Kim silently thanked Mrs. Smith for agreeing on her side on how ridiculous the whole contest was. With a few more introductions, she stood and hovered over the box with a meaningful expression and a microphone on her other hand. "Let's see whose the lucky lady that goes on a date with this marvelous young guy."

With slender and prickly fingertips, she scooped up one tiny slip with crooked folds and edges. She unfolded it slowly, seeming to enjoy the girls's withering impatiently, at last he opened the last fold and straightened out the slip of paper. Her eyes widened in amusement and cleared her throat.

"Well this seems to be fate," Mrs. Smith chuckled ignoring the groans and cries of the crowd, "The lucky lady that goes on a date with this fine gentleman is..."

She waited for Grace's name to be called out. But instead she found herself in the state of shock, with Grace squealing by her side and enveloped her into a tight hug. She couldn't shrug of the heartless and cold glares shot at her. Kim flickered her gaze up, finding Mrs. Smith's amused expression.

It wasn't Grace's name that was called out. Out of all the tiny slips in the box, Kim Crawford's name had been picked and called out.

She would have to go on a date, with Jack Brewer. It was simply fate.

* * *

A/N: Well. I know this might be a short chapter and the writing sucks terribly! But I believed Kim's thought is rolling along fine. I don't have any of this story planned out and well let's just continue. I have nothing else to say.

Any thoughts? I would love to hear them.

REVIEW!

-Noelle


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Noelle back! I'm sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out how to continue this and rewrote it plenty of times before giving up and stopped writing for about 3 weeks. So sorry if my writing sucks...once again. I was never perfect...especially in writing. Check out the new wikia, 'SpotLight' where I am featured as a Review Admin that'll roam fanfiction for great stories to be reviewed and viewed at the new wikia. Hopefully you'll check it out. And see you later!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors in this story. Sorry if my writing sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It except for the Plot.

* * *

~Cupcake Queen~

* * *

_"Really? I always thought brown looked better on you." _  
-Jack Brewer

* * *

Chapter 6: Delicate As A Rose

A frown etched on her face, she felt her fingers tremble, caked with cupcake mixture. With her finger still digging deeper inside and slowly tearing the delicate cupcake a part, a scream tore itself from her throat before she threw the rubber spatula down with a frustrated and boiling expression. Her palm smashed down on the single frosted, red rose before lifting her hand and gazing down at the squashed and destroyed cupcake. Everything was turning against her, the heart shaped and cheap Valentine's decorations plastered against the shop walls.

It's almost as if they're pushing her towards Jack. Her mind only filled with thoughts of the Golden Boy as frustrated as she was, she let out a whimper before grasping a rag and wiping her hands down. With golden strands falling to her face, she pushed them back and sighed. Why was Jack the only person that managed to hit her nerve so much? Just thinking of the boy's name sent waves of nervousness before licking her lips.

"You know," a husky voice rang out with an amused tone, "The more you glare at the cupcake, it'll only give the vision you're hungry." She snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes at Jack's cool form, he was leaning against the refrigerator and sporting a white sweater with dark washed jeans. His hair tousled and his eyes sparking with amusement. As much as Kim would hate to admit, Jack looked pretty handsome.

He cocked an dark eyebrow, letting a soft smirk rest on his face. "What are you doing here?" she whispered in exhaustion. He shrugged and strode forward, his chest almost touching hers before she looking up. His fingers picking off cupcake holder from her head and dropping it lazily to the tiled floor, and she only gazed curiously at him.

"Well, seeing that you stormed out of school after you're name was announced. I figured you weren't okay." Jack answered truthfully before he narrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the Valentine's decorations. She swiftly moved away with a sheepish smile, still feeling her blood pounding against her ears as he chuckled. She shouldn't have taken out her anger on the cupcake.

"Why shouldn't I be? The guy I've been trying to avoid was chosen to be my date," Kim answered before beginning to clear the table, "Valentine's day is somewhere around the corner and it seems like fate is trying to pull us together. Ughh! Valentine's Day...such a torturous event."

"Really? Never expected that from a girl." Jack said before taken the dirtied rag from her limp hands. Kim released a long-awaited breath before shrugging her shoulders, her eyes staying on his form as he washed the rag out.

"Alone, hearts. Love-dovey and love struck couples rubbing it in my face. Plus, mostly every girl in my school has a date to the Valentine's day dance at school and where am I? A simple girl making cupcakes for someone's Valentine's day fiasco...party that's about to start in 3 hours." she grumbled before scrunching her face up as she picked off piece of lint from her apron.

"Where's your parents?" he asked with a cool tone.

"Taking care of business." Kim let out a humorless laugh before grasping a carton of eggs, then she turned and crossed her arms with a questioning look. "Wait...how did you get in?"

"Your parents let me in before they left." Jack answered easily. Kim rose her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Just like that?" Kim scoffed.

"Just like that."

With responding, Kim cracked the two eggs before peering over to him. His eyes focused on the recipe before scrunching his eyebrow adorably, Kim felt her expression before letting out a soft smile and looking back down suddenly feeling timid and shy. She shook her head as she felt his intense gaze on her.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head before wiping her hands against the apron and scooting closer to him, with their shoulders touching. She grasping the recipe and flipped it to the other side and nodded. She let out a giggle as he let out a groan.

"Sure we'll make cookies next time." Kim teased.

"You're turning to a cocky expert." Jack pointed out with a smirk, she felt her jaw drop open before pushing at his shoulder. He shrugged before grasping an egg, Kim's hand touched his before eyeing him sharply.

"Bowl?" Kim stated, her hands grasping one as her eyes never faltered from his. He raised an eyebrow and let a smile drift off in his expression as Kim looked down with a soft taint of pink on her cheeks. "Stupid." She saw the egg spill into the bowl before emitting back a soft gasp, seeing the white powder drift to the floor then touched her cheek.

"You did not just flick flour at me!" Kim whined, before grasping the damp rag.

"And I thought you weren't girly." Jack muttered under his breath. Kim froze before her eyes darkened with a stormy shade of dark chocolate, her dainty hand grasped another eggs before sauntering up to him and cracking the egg above his head before watching as the yolk split on his tousled hair. He lifted his head before let out a twisted smirk and leaned against the table.

Without warning he smashed down an egg on top of Kim's head. She winced at the impact and let out another gasp and stomped her feet.

"Did you just...stomp your feet?" Jack asked in a soft tone. She shrugged before letting a small smile warm her face.

"Yes, why?" gulping nervously as he stepped closer.

"I thought it was adorable." he dotted flour on her nose before leaning back. She wrinkled it before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Your guy charm isn't working on me." Kim chuckled. He leaned forward against with a smoldering, she gulped nervously and the egg dropped from her hands as he continued advancing towards her. "Umm...Jack?"

"Really? Well then why is your cheeks red?" he murmured, shivering as his hot and minty breath hit her face, "Why is your body trembling?" she let out a soft gasp as her back met the wall before flickering her gaze to meet his. It was an unusually dark shade of brown, he lifted a hand and tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear before gently trailing down her cheek.

"Why does your body respond to my touch?" he whispered in a husky voice, "Why does it seem like you're enjoying the warmth? The distance between us?" Her eyes snapped open as she felt his lips at her ear, his hands digging against her sides. She struggled to contain a moan as he pressed a lingering kiss at her earlobe.

"You would have stopped this by now, if you weren't affected by my guy charms." he let out a chuckle as she started to press her hands against his chest only for him to press closer and nip at her earlobe. "I win, Goldilocks." he murmured as he started pulling away. Kim took the opportunity to release her breath, ignoring the swirling and questioning thoughts stuck in her mind before grasping a discarded cupcake at the tray cart beside her before smashing the cupcake against Jack's cheek.

She erupt into a fit of giggles, "You're reaction!" she collapsed into laughter and squeezed through the space between them. Her eyes widened and her laughing stopped as his arms wound around her petite waist and she twisted in his arms before squirming at the sight of frosting. She let out a shriek as she felt the frosting come in contact with her hair, "Jack!"

Her hands grasped a handful of flour before blowing them towards Jack and successfully moved out of the circle in his arms. A frown graced her features at the sudden coldness, her eyes discarded the oil spill on the floor and tumbled to the floor with a moan. With Jack snickering in triumphant above she stuck out a tongue before whimpering and holding out a hand.

He grasped it and pulled her up, underestimating the slipperiness of the oil. The heels of his shoes slipped and his body tumbled to the floor with Kim's last minute attempt to help him only brought her down with him. She let out a groan at the impact with his chest, "You're hard." she groaned before lifting her head with a soft smile.

"Not as heavy as you." Jack responded. She scoffed and propped herself up with her elbows, grinning as he grunted in pain. "You have bony elbows." he muttered. She frowned and only dug her elbows deeper, he let out another grunt before grasping her hands and drawing her face closer to his with a raised eyebrow.

Her breathing hitched at the sight of his warmth and intense gaze. "Do you really want your parents to see us like this?" he chuckled as she removed herself quickly with burning cheeks. He pushed himself up, leaning against an upright elbow before examining her quickly.

"Don't do that!" she squeaked and turned around, her hands against her cheeks. He finally stood up, brushing his clothing before nearing her. Immediately she stiffened before relaxing as he resumed working. Catching her staring at him, he chuckled and shook his head.

"You might want to help me." he pointed out. She blinked before turning a deep shade of red, tucking in a strand of hair. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion of her mixed feelings, as she continued separating and creating the mixture. She let out an shaky breath and shifted her body as her back was facing him, she stop her work and stared at the gooey chocolate mess in her bowl.

One minute, she'd been angered by him. Wanted his presence and the smirk to disappear. The next, she'd been affected by his guy charm. Her body loved his presence, the crushing yet molding sexy body of his against hers. She resumed smoothing out the lumps with a rubber spatula, hearing him clear his throat. She spun, forgetting that the spatula was dripping with thick chocolate.

It splattered against Jack's white sweater, with his muscles visible through the fabric. He touched his cheek before raising an amused yet dangerous eyebrow, Kim dropped her spatula in the bowl and cracked up laughing.

"Oh look. Brown's a great color you." she stuttered as water collected around her eyes. He strode forward and without warning slapped a spoonful of chocolate on top of Kim's head. She exhaled sharply before narrowing her eyes into slits as he resumed leaning against the table with a cool expression.

"Really. I always thought brown looked better on you." Jack chuckled. Kim grasped the dripping substance in her hands before squeezing it between her palms and her mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

"Let's see who brown looks better with." Kim retorted before lunging at him. His reflexes kicked in, his warm and large palms grasping her wrist as she threatened to splatter the chocolate towards him. She struggled against his vine-like grip and only blew out a hard breath, twisting her body to find a greater strength she let out a frustrated growl and shoved him against the fridge.

The smirk didn't disappear from his face, it only grew wider. "You probably shouldn't have done that, cupcake." he winked at her before flipping their positions. She let out a strangled gasp as her back met with the cool surface before glaring up at him. His hot breath fanning her face, she struggled to stay upright. "Someone as delicate as you shouldn't challenge someone like me."

"Really? Cause your cockiness is really irritating me," Kim huffed as her body gave up, "And I believe drenching you in chocolate would flatten your ego." she snickered as his eyes darkened. He leaned closer with a smirked plastered on his face.

"Believe what you want, cupcake," Jack chuckled, "You still have to endure a date with me." he released his grip and caught her waist as she stumbled forward. She frowned at his triumphant smirk but continued letting his arms cradle her away from the floor.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Kim scoffed, trying to fight the smile worming to her face. The corners of her mouth twitched before she let out a small smile.

"You losing and me winning?" Jack shrugged before winking down at her, "I don't know. It's hardly unfair to threat someone as delicate as you, so roughly."

"Delicate-" Kim didn't finish as he spoke up.

"As a rose." he murmured in a warm tone.

"Well, superstar," Kim retorted, "I'm not delicate." Maybe the date wouldn't be as bad as she thought, as a soft blush fill her cheeks. Rosy cheeks, she touched the cheeks before blushing further. A reminder of Jack, as his rose.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had no idea what to do after the last chapter. I'm sorry the date wasn't there yet, I just wanted to let you guys know the complicated yet entertaining relationship they have. I like Jack's new nicknames for Kim, especially, cupcake. Suits her, don't you think? Hopefully the next update won't take as long as almost 2 months. Sorry if the chapter is short.

Thoughts?

REVIEW!

~Noelle


End file.
